Time Capsule
by rkfollower
Summary: Complilation of events in Ryan and Kelsi's relationship. A response to AllForLoveAndHappiness challenge. Ryelsi with some mentions of the other canon couples.
1. BreakUp

Break-Up

Word count: 400

"Why are we spending our monthsary with you lovely sister again?" Kelsi asked her now boyfriend of five months, Ryan Evans.

"I'm really sorry Kels. She and Zeke just broke up and her way of coping with it is by spending her every waking moment with me. I tried to tell her that we had something planned for tonight but she acted like she didn't hear anything I said." Ryan finished as the blond in question entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and drinks.

"Thanks sis." Ryan told Sharpay as he helped her settle the food on the table "So ladies, what do you want to watch?"

"Well, I think I'm in the mood for some horror movies. Maybe-"Kelsi began but was quickly interrupted by the drama queen.

"That's a wonderful idea Kelsi. But I'm not really a big fan of scary movies." She declared.  
"Oh, I know! I just got this DVD of a Disney musical movie, let's watch that instead. I'll get it from my room." With that, Sharpay was off to her room, leaving the couple alone once again. Kelsi glared at her boyfriend and all Ryan could do in return was to send her another apologetic look.

Since then, Sharpay has become a fixture on Ryan and Kelsi's dates. It was as if Kelsi was dating the two of them. She was certainly not happy that she had to battle Sharpay for Ryan's attention during _their_ date, but put up with it mainly because of Ryan.

But Kelsi finally lost tonight. Ryan and Sharpay were dropping her off from their movie date and Ryan walked her to her door while Sharpay waited in the car.

Ryan was about to kiss Kelsi goodnight but was interrupted buy Sharpay's annoying voice.

"Ryan! We need to go home!"

"Yeah, give me a sec!" Ryan shouted back before turning his attention back to Kelsi.

"Ryan!!!" Sharpay shrieked again.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." He yelled towards the car. "Sorry Kels, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kelsi didn't wait outside to see the Evans' twins leave. She made her way into the house, grabbed the phone and called a particular wildcat. She didn't usually meddled with other people's love life but she just had to do this, just for the sake of her own sanity.

"Hello Zeke? This is Kelsi… You need to get to back with Sharpay and here's what you have to do..."

* * *

Reviews???


	2. Christmas

Christmas

Word Count: 167

"Hey!" Ryan greeted as he hugged his wife from behind. "What are doing?"

"Christmas gift list." Kelsi answered, looking intently at the paper she was holding "Do you think we should get Troy and Gabriella individual gifts or combined or maybe something for their baby?"

"Kel, why are you planning this already? Christmas is still 5 months away." Ryan commented.

"I know, but I really don't want to wrestle all those women who will be rushing to the mall for last minute shoppping." the small woman defended. "Besides, the mall has a sale."

Ryan tried hard not to laugh, "Kelsi, even though your plan sounds so… economical and easy, we can't go Christmas shopping in the middle of July."

Kelsi sighed with defeat. "Fine… I guess we can shop on October but I want to finish this list now. Okay, what is something pink that your sister still doesn't own?"

This time, Ryan wasn't able to hold his laughter anymore. "To be completely honest, I really don't know."

* * *

These drabbles can be related or unrelated based on you and your point of view. But I am not writing this to form a story. They are random events at different periods in Ryan and Kelsi's relationship. But due to the demand from my previous drabble, I'll try to write a follow up to _Break-up _using one of the prompts from this challenge.

Don't forget to review. Thanks. :)


	3. New York

New York

Word Count: 200

"I don't think I can do this, Ry."

" What are you talking about?"

"New York. I can't survive that big of a city alone. It's going to eat me alive. I'm getting off."

"Kelsi, Relax! Everything will be fine. New York is a big city but you won't be alone, I'll be right there with you."Ryan assured her. "Besides, I don't think their going to let you get out. The plane is about to take off. Come here, I know exactly how to calm your nerves." Ryan pulled the small girl towards him and kissed her passionately.

"There, you feel better?" Ryan asked after they pulled away.

"Much!" Kelsi replied with a wide grin on her faces. "Wait? Ryan, are you wearing your _New York _shirt?" only noticing now the shirt he was wearing underneath his jacket.

The choreographer looked down on his plain blue shirt that had the words _New York_ printed on it before returning his attention to his companion. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun to wear it since we are going to New York."

Kelsi shook her head and fastened her seatbelt as plane started to move. "You are such a dork Ryan Evans."

* * *

Reviews???


	4. Betray

Betray

Word count: 350

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked.

She had just entered the East High auditorium where rehearsal for the latest musical was being held. She immediately noticed a commotion happening on stage, where the whole cast and crew gathered.

"Sharpay and Ryan are arguing about one of the scenes." Gabriella replied, her eyes never leaving the feuding twins. Kelsi also focused her attention on the two, hoping to get some information about the discussion.

"We can't put that there!" Sharpay shouted.

"And why not?" Ryan asked with a very annoyed voice.

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"It's stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No Its not! You're stupid!"

"What?!" Sharpay shrieked. "Oh look, Kelsi's here." She said noticing the presence of the composer. "Let's make her decide!"

Ryan turned around and looked at Kelsi, then back to his sister. "Are you sure you want _my _girlfriend to decide?"

Sharpay nodded. "She wrote the musical and the only one who has as much theater experience as both of us. She'll know what's right."

Ryan smiled with victory. "Fine." He turned to Kelsi "So?"

Kelsi smiled sheepishly, "I don't even know what you guys are arguing about."

"Well, my dear brother here thinks that Troy doing a jazz square while serenading Gabriella is a good idea." Sharpay supplied.

Kelsi gave her boyfriend a confused look. "Seriously?"

Ryan only gave a nod for an answer.

"I'm sorry Ry but I think I have to go with your sister with this one. "

"What?!" Ryan's jaw dropped as he heard her decision.

"Ha! I knew it! Now that settled, let rehearse!" Sharpay announced as everyone left the area and took their places.

"I can't believe you went on my sister's side!" Ryan said as soon as he and Kelsi was alone.

"Again, I'm sorry but she's right you know."

"I guess so… but I'm still upset with you." He pouted like a 5 year old.

Kelsi couldn't help but smile due to his actions. He looked so cute pouting like that."Will ice cream after rehearsal help?"

"That depends…. Your treat?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I guess it will."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm taking up a class this summer that is supposed to taken for 4 months so have a lot of things to do. Only two weeks left then its vacation time again. I hope I can post again soon. Reviews…..


	5. First Aid

First Aid

Word Count: 338

"Ouch!" Kelsi yelled.

"Kelsi, you have to hold still."Ryan scolded.

"But it hurts." She made a puppy dog face that only made Ryan laugh.

"However cute you may look right now, it not going to work on me. We have to treat you bruises now or else they'll get worse. You don't want that to happen."

"Fine." She winced as Ryan touched one of her bruises. "Just be gentle, okay?"

"I promise." He assured her. "I just can't believe what happened to you is possible."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused about his statement.

"I mean, who else in the world would trip on a piano's leg, stumble towards the edge of the stage and finishes it off by falling into the orchestra pit. Only you, Kels, only you." He shook his head.

"And what are you implying Mr. Evans?" she asked having a bad feeling of what he was trying to say.

"I think you are the clumsiest person in the world."

Kelsi's jaw dropped to the floor. She was expecting him to say that she was clumsy but that… was too much."I can't believe you'll say that about me. I officially hate you right now!"

"I meant it in a good way, Kels." He said.

"How is calling me clumsy a good thing?" She almost yelled.

"Well, for one, it makes me take care of you, which I must say I really enjoy. And…" he trailed.

"And?" she urged him to continue.

"It makes you... YOU. It's one of the reasons why I love you." He kissed her forehead. "There, you're done."

"Thanks." She smiled, her face still red because of Ryan's last statement. "You ready to go?"

"Yep… But are you sure you want to go? I mean, can you walk on your own with out tripping on your own feet?" he smirked.

"You just had to ruin it, did you?" she stated as she walked away from her boyfriend, shaking her head disappointedly.

"What did I do?" Ryan asked confused by her words.

* * *

If you got confused with the story, don't worry. I was confused when I was writing it as well. Haha…


	6. Water

Water

Word Count: 402

Ryan Evans was peacefully sleeping in his apartment when heard a loud banging from his front door. Wondering who was disturbing him in such an early hour during a Saturday, he lazily stood up and peeked at who was behind the door.

Seeing a familiar face, he opened his door and welcomed his girlfriend, who was still in her pajamas, into his humble home.

"Hey Kels!" he greeted cheerfully, glad that she was his first sight that morning.

The composer didn't respond to his greeting but instead proceeded into the apartment's spare room to put her "overnight" bag. She then went into his kitchen to make some tea.

"Kelsi, are you okay?" Ryan asked, trying to get her attention but failing miserably. The small girl went back to the spare room to grab some clothes then entered the only bathroom in the apartment, leaving a very shocked and confused Ryan alone. Never had he seen Kelsi act so… he didn't even have the words to describe it.

Pushing all the thoughts he had about what just happened; Ryan began to prepare breakfast, thinking that Kelsi would want something with the tea she made.

After 20 minutes, Ryan heard the shower stop and the door of the bathroom open. He was just finishing putting the pancakes he made onto the plates when Kelsi entered the kitchen now dressed in more appropriate clothing.

"Hmm… Something smells good!" she commented as she hugged Ryan by the waist and pecked him slightly on the lips.

"Thanks…" he replied modestly, returning her gesture by kissing her forehead.

The couple ate their breakfast quietly until Ryan spoke up. "What happened to you earlier?"

"Huh?!" Kelsi looked up at Ryan, her mouth full of food.

"You were acting really weird when you got here. I was really worried about you. You weren't responding to anything I said."

Kelsi chuckled softly. "Yeah… sorry about that. I'm always like that before my shower and morning tea. When I woke up this morning, there was no water in my dorm so I went here. I guess you could say I was on auto-pilot mode."

"Oh… okay."

"You think I'm weird don't you?" Kelsi asked.

"A little." He answered honestly. " But you're my weirdo. Just warn me next time when you're going to go all zombie on me."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Kelsi laughed as she finished her plate.


	7. Elderly

Elderly

Word count: 250

"Do I look old?" Kelsi asked her husband of 25 years, Ryan Evans.

"You look lovely as the first time I saw you." He answered brightly at her.

Kelsi blushed at his husband's compliment but was determined to get the truth out of him. "That doesn't answer my question Ry."

The father of two looked at his wife's eyes and saw the seriousness in them. "You're not old Kels; you're just… more mature." He answered with complete honesty.

Seemingly contented with his answer, Kelsi smiled at him and returned her attention to her food.

"What made you think you were old?" Ryan suddenly asked.

"Nothing, just something that happened earlier today."

"Mind telling me this wonderful story?"

"Well, it happened in the subway." She began. "I got into the train and when I looked around, there were no available seat so I was forced to stand. Then suddenly this really nice teenage girl stood up and offered me her seat. I was really tired due to all the walking I did so accept her offer and sat down."

"Then?"

"That's it." She stated.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "I don't get it. How did that event make you think you were old?"

"I was bored during the ride so I read the different posters and signs on the train. But the sign that was directly across me caught my attention and made me think about my age."

"What did the sign say?"

She sighed.

"Seats are for the elderly and disabled."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys! This actually happened to my mom except she told me the story instead of my dad.


	8. Sweatshirt

Sweatshirt

Word Count: 368

Kelsi tapped her foot on the pavement as she waited for the arrival of her bestfriend, Ryan Evans. They were supposed to meet at the park early that morning so that they could go for a jog together. Unfortunately, he was already 30 minutes late Kelsi tried to call his phone but it was off. She called their house phone but there was no response. She was left with no choice but wait for his arrival.

"I swear, if he doesn't get here in 3 minutes, I'm going to leave." She muttered to herself.

As if hearing her silent ultimatum, a faint voice was heard calling her name from a distant.

"Finally!" Kelsi shoute towards the approaching form. "What took you so long?!"

"I' really soryy, Kels." he said as he reached the small girl. "I forgot to set my alarm clock last night and woke up late." He looked over at his companion and noticed the odd look he was receiving from her. "What?!"

"What are you wearing?" Kelsi asked after she regained the strength to talk.

Ryan looked down on his jogging attire. "Uhm… Rubber shoes, jugging pants and a sweatshirt. Something wrong about it Kelsi?"

"No… I just it just weird seeing you in such clothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just used to you wearing sparkly, shiny and flashy clothes. I think this is the first time I've seen you in such… plain clothing."

"Were you expecting me to wear my regular clothes while jogging?"

The composer blushed with embarassment. "I guess not."

The friends were silent for a few second until Ryan spoke up again. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Kelsi asked.

"My attire, my sports attire I mean."

"What about it?"

"Do you like? Does it fit me well? Do you think I should wear things like this more often? Critique me!"

"Well, I guess I do like seeing you in your sparkly and loud clothes but this looks good too. You look hot." Kelsi wasn't expecting to say the last sentence. It just slipped out her mouth.

"Really?" Ryan smirked as he saw Kelsi blush once again. This a lot deeper than the first one."Good to know."


	9. Thunderstorm

Thunderstorm

Word count: 216

"When is it going to end!!!?" Kelsi grumbled as she looked outside her apartment. The rain has been pouring down non-stop for the past hour and it looks like it getting worse by the minute.

"I thought you loved the rain?" Ryan commented.

"I do." She answered back. "But this is not a rain, it's a freaking thunderstorm! And you know what comes with thunderstorms."

"More rain with some strong winds???"

"No! Power outage!" As Kelsi said the sentence the power went out the same time. "See! I told you! This is bad!"

Ryan laughed at her distress. "Kelsi relax. The light just went out. It's not like the world is going to end or something."

"This is not funny Evans!" she yelled. "Oh my God, it's so dark! I'm going to die Ry!"

Ryan expression turned serious upon remembering the small girl's fear of the dark. "No you're not Kelsi. Wait here, I'm going to grab some candles from the kitchen."

He was about to stand to get the candles but a hand stopped him. "Ry, stay here. Don't leave me please." Ryan noticed Kelsi was shaking. He sat back down and wrapped her in tight hug.

"I won't Kels. I will protect you no matter what. " he held the composer closer.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Just something short. haha...


	10. Fight

This is a sequel to the first one, but could stand on its own. You don't have to read/reread to first one to understand it.

* * *

Fight

Word Count: 508

"Okay Ryan, what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"How could you do this to me?" Ryan whispered loud enough for the young composer to hear. "I trusted you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Please just tell me what's bothering you. I can't stand seeing you like this." Kelsi moved so she was closer to him.

"Ha!" he mocked, moving to keep his distance away from her. "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. There's no use hiding it Kels, I saw you with my own two eyes!"

"What did you see?" Kelsi asked again. "I really don't have an idea of what you're talking about."

"I'm getting tired of your little game Nielsen." He responded.

"I am not playing with you Ryan. I don't really know what you saw and what you're talking about. "Kelsi noticed that Ryan now used her surname instead of her first, indicating that she had done something horrible to anger him.

"Oh then, let me enlighten you MS. Nielsen. Would you like to tell me what you were doing yesterday at around 4 pm?"

Kelsi froze at her place. _No way… _she thought.

"I… I was meeting with a friend about a project." She responded.

"Liar!" he yelled. " You lied to me, just so that you could meet with him."

_He knows._ "Ryan, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" he cut off. "How I'm not enough for you? That you needed someone who could tend to your needs?"

"Ryan, that's not-"she tried again but Ryan wasn't going to hear any of her reasons.

"And it had to be Zeke. You just had to cheat on me with my sister's ex-boyfriend. Way to stomp on my pride Kelsi." Ryan tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. "I thought you were different but I'm obviously mistaken. You're just like any other girl, once you're bored with one guy you just move on with another without much consideration to the others feelings. I can't believe it that you, Kelsi of all people, are a sl-" a strong slap came across Ryan's face before he could finish his statement.

"Idiot!" Kelsi yelled through her sobs. "I wasn't cheating on you, I was helping Zeke to get him and Sharpay back together!"

"What?" he muttered as he held his flaming cheek. " Kelsi, I… I didn't know. I'm sorry..."

"No Ryan, I should be the one sorry. I thought you trusted me, but I guess I'm wrong. " she echoed his words. " I can't be with a person that doesn't trust me.

Ryan panicked as he realized what she was about to do. "Please Kelsi, don't do this. Don't do something we'll both regret. I'm sorry okay. I over reacted."

"I know." Kelsi whispered as she turned towards the exit. " I just need time to think about this… and so do you. " With that final statement, the young song writer left, leaving a broken and confused Ryan alone with only his thoughts to accompany him.

* * *

First angsty fic I've written. So you know let me know what you think.


	11. Puppy

I haven't posted in a while. Haven't read mush also. So I appologize for that. Hope you'll like this short one.

* * *

Puppy

Word Count: 220

"Ryan, LOOK!" the small auburn-haired girl exclaimed.

"What?" her blond companion asked.

"The puppy in the store is sooo…. cute!" the 5 year old's eyes glissened as she watched the mentioned pet play with a ball. . "Mommy, can we get him?"

Mrs. Nielsen, who was currently removing mud off Sharpay's pink boots, looked at her daughter's estatic face and sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but we can't"

"Please, Mommy…" Kelsi pleaded.

"We can't afford it honey. Your father is making just enough money for our daily needs. We can't afford another mouth to feed, even if its just a dog." Her mother responded sadly.

Kelsi looked back at the cute little dog inside the store. The tears that she was trying to hold fell, as th puppy looked at her with eyes that said _take me._

This exchange didn't escape Ryan's observant eyes. He saw how much his bestfriend wanted the dog. Right then , he knew what he had to do.

"I'll get him for you." He told Kelsi.

"Reall?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah! I promise!"

----0-----

Much to the surprise of Kelsi, Ryan did keep that promise. The next day a small basket containing the small brown puppy she was looking at yesterday arrived at the Nielsen's front steps along with a year's supply of dog food.

* * *

Reviews? Thanks for reading. :D


	12. Faith

Hello Guys! I know I've been MIA for I think a year now. But I'm back(I think)! I was watching HSM 2 a few nights ago and realized I missed reading and writing HSM fics. So I decided to continue with this challenge. Actually, I have written this piece months ago but was too lazy to post it. I hope you enjoy it. There has been a serious lack of Ryelsi on the site lately and I hope this helps my fellow ryelsi fans to quench their ryelsi needs.

* * *

FAITH

Word Count: 452

"Maybe I could go over to your place tonight and we could work on the project there?"

"I… uhm… I don't know Faith. I don't think that's a good idea." Ryan answered politely.

"And why is that?" the girl asked pulling the blonde boy's fedora off so she could play with his hair. "You live by yourself, am I right?"

Ryan pulled back immediate after the first contact. "Well, yeah. But I don't think my girlfriend will like it if I brought some girl back to my apartment."

"Well, I'm not just 'some girl' you know, I'm your dance partner. Besides, we're only going to practice." The woman continued to play with Ryan's hair even after his withdrawal.

"We can rehearse here. We still have a lot of time before the presentation. I don't think that an all-nighter is necessary."

"I know." The girl took a step forward, forcing Ryan onto the wall. " I just want more alone time with you."

"Um… Faith, I already have a girlfriend." Ryan tried to explain.

"So?" she placed her hand over his shoulders." It's not like your relationship is exclusive or something like that."

"Um, actually… Faith, what are you doing? I… uhm…. This is not a good idea." Ryan stammered as the brunette girl's face inched closer and closer to his own.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Both Ryan and Faith's heads turned toward the door, where the furious source of the voice stood.

"Kelsi" Ryan whispered. "This is not what it looks like."

The petite woman ignored Ryan's words and walked directly towards the other girl in the room."What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to make out with my boyfriend." Faith answered with a smirk. "and you, munchkin, are interfering."

"Oh really? I think you have the wrong guy, miss. Because this," Kelsi pulled Ryan to her side. "is _MY_ boyfriend."

"Not for long dear…" And with those words, Kelsi finally lost all self-control she had left and lunged forward to tackle the taller woman. Ryan was initially shocked by his girlfriend's sudden outburst but was able to recover just in time before Kelsi could pull off all of Faith's hair.

"Bitch!" Faith screeched after Ryan was able to pull Kelsi off her. "You can have him. He's not worth losing my hair for." The brunette stormed out of the dance studio, leaving the couple behind.

"That was a surprise." Ryan said after Faith was out of the room. "What happened to my mild-mannered composer?"

"She had to defend her boyfriend from his skanky dance partner."

"Thank you." Ryan kissed her forehead. "But I have to ask, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Kelsi smirked. "Your sister, where else?"

* * *

This was kinda rushed so I apologize for the errors. I'll fix them later. Please tell me what you think. :)


	13. New Born

New Born

Word Count : 640

"Hello?"

"Hey Kels, its Zeke. Is Ryan around? I really need to talk to him."

"Uhm, he's in the bathroom right now but he'll be out in a second." Kelsi said. "Zeke, are you okay? You sound tensed."

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine. Everything is fine, except for the fact that Sharpay's water just broke and I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you say that earlier? Where are you guys?"

"At home."

"When did her water break?"

"A few minutes ago, I think. I can't really remember. "Zeke replied. "Oh God, Kelsi, she's screaming. What should I do? I'm panicking here!"

"Zeke, you have to calm down. This is why you took all those classes." The small woman responded. "Okay, can you drive?"

"Yeah. I.. I think I can do that."

"Okay, I need you to take Sharpay into your car and drive her to the hospital. Ryan and I will met you there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, cool. I can do this. Thanks Kels."

"No problem Zeke. We'll see you in a few." Kelsi hung the phone up as Ryan exited the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked.

"Zeke." She answered evenly, making her way towards their bedroom.

"What's wrong now? Shar's asking for some exotic Asian food again?"

"No. Her water broke."

"WHAT?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Her water broke." Kelsi repeated, throwing a shirt towards her husband's way. "Zeke is taking her to the hospital right now. I told him we'll meet them there. "

The couple got dressed appropriately and drove to the hospital. Upon getting there, they caught sight of Martha, who worked as a nurse there.

"Martha!" Kelsi greeted. "Where's Zeke?"

"Hey Kels, Ry. He's in the delivery room. Sharpay is in labor now."

"Wow! That was quick." Ryan commented.

"Yeah, but Shar was almost ready to go when she got here." The former Wildcats cheerleader responded as she lead to couple to the waiting area. After a few minutes of talking, Martha had to leave the pair for she had patients to attend to.

After hours of waiting, Zeke finally came out of the room. He was sweating a lot but a smile could be seen on his face.

"You guys want to meet your beautiful niece?"

Ryan and Kelsi quickly stood up and followed Zeke into the room. As they entered, they witnessed the beautiful scene whereas the nurse was letting Sharpay hold her daughter for the very first time.

"Oh Shar, she's so beautiful. She looks exactly like you." Kelsi cooed as she took her place beside her sister-in-law.

Sharpay smiled at Kelsi's words. Zeke approached his wife and new born daughter. "Kelsi's right. She looks exactly like you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you want to hold her?" Sharpay offered her daughter to him.

"Oh no!" Zeke backed away. "I don't want to hold her. Well, actually, I do but she's so small and I'm afraid that I might crush or drop her."

"Okay honey, you need to relax. You can skip holding her now, but you'll have to eventually." Sharpay shook her head. "What about you Ry?"

"Oh, I would love to." Ryan carried his niece and rocked her a few times, making the baby giggle.

"Wow Ry, you're like an expert." Zeke noticed. "You are much more ready to be a dad than me."

"My husband's right. When are you two planning to have children?"

"We're already have one…" Kelsi murmured.

"What did you day?" Sharpay asked, being the only people in the room to her Kelsi speak.

"Ry, I think it will be best to hand the baby back to Shar."

Ryan, who is mostly confused by his wife sudden request, obeyed as Kelsi walked towards him. The petite woman grabbed his hands and placed it on her flat stomach.

"Ryan, I'm pregnant."


	14. Child

So this is a continuation of the previous drabble. It's a really short one but I do hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Child

Word count: 193

"Ryan, I'm pregnant."

Upon hearing her statement, Ryan lost consciousness and instantly fell to the floor.

"Ryan!" Zeke shouted, rushing towards his fallen brother-in-law.

"Wow…" Sharpay murmured. "Good call letting me hold the baby before telling him the news."

"I just remembered his reaction when you told us you were pregnant."

"Oh yeah…" Sharpay smiled. "He's not good with these types of news."

"I know." The smaller woman nodded.

"Evans, are you okay?" the ladies heard Zeke say, reminding them that Ryan was still out.

Kelsi knelled beside her fallen husband and watched as he stirred and slowly open his eyes.

"Kels?" he whispered, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, Ry?"

"Are you… are you pregnant?"

"Yes Ryan, I am"

"Wow…" he whispered. " We're having a baby."

"We are…"

"I'm going to be a dad." He stated with a smile.

Kelsi nodded again, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Kelsi, we're going to have our own child!"

"Yes, Ry. We're finally starting our own family."

"Wow…" he murmured before losing consciousness again.

"Should I get a doctor?" Zeke asked his wife, who was now feeding their new born daughter.

"Nah… He'll be fine."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. Flowers

I know I've been out for a while (again). But as I have said I have every intention of finishing this challenge, even if it takes me years to do it (it's been a year already so it possible). So this probably the last part of the sort of story I have created within this challenge. This picks up a week after their fight. If you have no idea what so ever to what I'm saying then you should read Break-up 1st then Fight. Hope you like this one, though I kinda forced the ending because I didn't know how to close this one up. Enjoy and please a review as you leave, thank you!

* * *

Flowers

Word count: 811

Ryan did a last check of his appearance before knocking at the door in front of him. It has been exactly one week since his fight with Kelsi, ready to plead for her forgiveness in hopes that she was ready to take him back.

The blonde boy took a deep breathe. "Now or never, Evans. You can do this." He softly tapped the door and waited patiently for it to be answered.

"Just a minute!" was the response from inside. The voice did not belong to Kelsi but Ryan thought it was familiar. Before he could come up with a guess as to whom the voice belonged to, the door opened to reveal the brunette Eisteinette of East High.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

"Kelsi's mom is away for the night so we decided to have a night's out to keep her company." Gabriella inspected the man in front of him. "I could ask you the same question Ryan."

"I… uhm…" he ran his hand over his uncharacteristically hat-less hair. "I came here to talk to Kelsi… about what happened last week."

A small smile appeared on Gabriella's face. _Bout time _she thought. But before she could allow the choreographer to enter, another girl emerged from inside the house.

"Gabby, what's taking you so long? Who's at the door?" the person asked. "Oh… it's you." Taylor looked at Ryan with what he guessed was disdain. "What do you want?"

"Please let me in ladies." He pleaded. "I really need to talk to Kelsi."

"Why should we? Do you even realize how much damaged you caused to her?" Taylor shot with fury.

"I know and I regret everything I did and said that day. If could just take everything back I would. I love Kelsi with all my being, you both know that." Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. "It's just that I love her so much that with just one hint of her leaving me sent over the edge quickly."

The two girls looked at each other before looking back at the despaired boy in front of them.

"Fine…" Taylor conceded, opening the door completely. "This once! If you do this again, we'll make sure our boyfriends know about it. And you know what going to happen if they find out."

Ryan managed a nod. He couldn't even think straight, much less think about what Taylor said, now that he was inside the Nielsen's house. All that he could come up with was he was finally gonna see Kelsi and this fact made him happy and scared at the same time.

Taylor and Gabriella lead Ryan to the living room where the two other girls where currently watching a movie.

"Hey, what took you so long?" the smallest girl asked as she saw her returning friends. "Who was at the—"

Martha looked curiously at her friend, wondering why she stopped. She raised her head just in time to see Ryan Evans enter the room. "Ohhh…"

"Hey Kels, I think Tay, Martha and I are going for a little stop at the convenient store. We're out of food." Gabriella said rapidly, pulling Martha and Taylor out of the room.

"What? No were not! Hey, wait!" the composer yelled to no avail. _Traitors_ she thought bitterly.

"Hey…" Ryan greeted softly. "I brought you flowers."

Kelsi took her eyes from the screen and looked at the bouquet that was out-stretched towards her. "Daisies?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that you dad used to bring them to you when he was still alive and that they were you're favorite."

"Thanks." Kelsi replied, fighting back the tears that were about to fall due to the mention of her late father. "I can't believe you remembered."

Ryan allowed a smile to grace his handsome face. "Of course, I remembered. How could I forget something that important to you?

"Look, Kels, about what happened last week. I'm really, really sorry. I know saying sorry isn't enough but I promise I'll make it up to you. This will never happen again. Kelsi, I really want you to know that I trust you completely and that you can also trust me. I would never, ever doubt you again. I swe—"

The rest of Ryan's speech was forgotten as soon as Kelsi's lips connected with his. God, he missed her so much.

"You don't have to say anything anymore, Ryan." Kelsi managed after their mind-blowing kiss. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Zeke. This whole problem wouldn't have existed if I only told you about my plan. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."Ryan sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into a hug. "Let's just forget what happened and move on. I just want to spend this time with you."

"I love you, Ry." Kelsi murmured to his chest.

"I love you too, Kels, I love you too."


End file.
